Hearts Day
by jlhhdgrlcres
Summary: Hermione, a bossy bookworm, and Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived walked in the village of Hogsmeade as best friends on Valentine's Day...but what would they be when they walk out? Please read! My first fic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything in this fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, etc.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Valentine's Day, as couples gaily describe, is that one special day where they could have the whole day with the ones they love most. Giving fragrant cards and roses. Making sure that the whole world knows that they were in love. Walking hand-in-hand towards wherever their feet could take them. After all, in Valentine's Day, all they care was their "soul mates". Well, as for me, Valentine's Day is just another normal day that would pass quickly as I read my ever-ready books.  
  
Never have I received a card or what so ever in Valentine's Day. I mean, how could I? Who would send a Valentine greeting to a bossy bookworm like me? Who would even like me? Gryffindor boys are the only ones who never treated me like a dork. I'm sure Neville wouldn't give me anything for Valentine's Day. Ever since he met the new first year, Arlene, he had never set eyes on ANYONE. Seamus or Dean? No, Seamus is already Parvati's new boyfriend while Dean is Lavender's. I'm pretty sure that Ron wouldn't. He had been going out with Luna Lovegood ever since the start of sixth year. What about Harry? Well, I think after that break up with Cho Chang last year and Sirius dying, he would be too busy with his emotions to love.  
  
Poor Harry. I feel sorry for him. A break up with Cho was harsh but Sirius dying was harder to accept. Sirius may not be like a second father but Sirius was his best friend. The best friend he met in our third year. The best friend that we rescued from a dementor's kiss. And also the best friend of Harry's father James. It may look like Harry was okay now unlike at the end of last year but I know the horrible weight in his heart was still there. Making him remember the sour past. I wish I could help him.'  
  
Hermione paused and stared at her open diary that she had been writing on. She began to think of Harry. 'I wonder where he had gotten off to.' She thought. The two of them took an early breakfast alone in the Gryffindor table only having their professors chattering at the table near them. Harry promised her that he will see her in the library to pick her up before twelve to have a lunch in Hogsmeade and roam around.  
  
' "But why in Hogsmeade?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"I'd rather eat in Hogsmeade than have lunch on the deserted Gryffindor table." Harry answered, "Besides, I don't want to stay here all day with nothing to do! Please say you'll come with me to Hogsmeade! I also don't want to go there alone, you know!" He added as he read her why-don't-you-go- by-yourself look.  
  
Hermione gave up and agreed.'  
  
Hermione looked at her watch, 11:45. He would be here soon. Dipping her quill into her ink bottle, she continued to write.  
  
'Speaking of Harry, he promised to pick me up today so we can go to Hogsmeade. Normally, I would have disagreed because we have a test on Monday but, as Ron would say, it's only for a day. You know, Harry and Ron were right. I should loosen up a bit. I'm too stressed! I deserve I one-day vacation!'  
  
Hermione  
  
"Hi Hermione."  
  
The sixteen-year-old prefect closed her diary shut and looked up at him. "Harry! Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
Chuckling, he helped her gather her things. "Sorry. Come on, we're going to Hogsmeade. Remember?"  
  
Hermione nodded and cradled her things, "Let me just—." Harry cut her off by waving his wand and muttering a spell on her things which flew out of her hands. "Harry! What did—?"  
  
"Relax, I just sent your things back up to your dorm." He grabbed her hand, "Let's go!" ~~~  
  
Short, huh? I'll add tomorrow. Promise! TAKE CARE! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope this chapter will interest you more! I'm sorry if this is kind of late. I've been busy with school.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Uh...Harry?" A red-faced Hermione asked her friend as they strolled down the road towards Hogsmeade.  
  
"What is it?" He looked down at the blushing sixth year girl beside him who was looking nervously at the people they passed. "What's the matter?"  
  
"M-maybe we could just walk to Hogsmeade without holding hands." Hermione whispered, "It's making us l-look like we're a couple."  
  
Harry looked down at his hand which tightly held hers, "Uh sorry." He muttered as he took away his hand and looked at the other direction to hide his bright red face. He focused his vision on the numerous couples lying down under various trees near the street. Girls snuggled up in their lover's arms with pink cheeks and a wide smile that reached their ears. Most of the boys grinned back and continuously kissed their girlfriend's forehead and cheeks while the others remained lip locked with their partners not minding that they were breaking the rule called PDA (Public Display of Affection). Red roses were scattered here and there letting people pick one up and give it to 'that special someone...' Harry thought as he absently picked up one of the roses, 'Is she it?'  
  
"Hey Harry! Hermione!"  
  
"Hello Neville, Arlene." Harry greeted his fellow Gryffindors with a half happy and half disturbed smile.  
  
"Harry, I didn't know you and Hermione are together." Arlene commented.  
  
To teenagers of the modern times, there are easy ways to find out if you and a person of the opposite gender are boyfriend and girlfriend. One: walking hand-in-hand with tomato red faces and silly grins on your faces. Two: always giving each other red roses, cute little teddy bears, and any other romantic object. Three: often ending up hugging the other after they see each other again or if one of them comes back from the hospital wing. Four: snuggling under a tree in front of a beautiful sunset. Five: PDA. And six: slowly walking together on Valentine's Day towards Hogsmeade, holding a rose in one of their hands, and planning to spend the whole day with him/her. It was pretty obvious that Neville and his girlfriend saw signs one and five in Harry and Hermione.  
  
Both of the prefects blushed and tried to put out of sight their faces. "W- we're not together!" They answered in unison.  
  
Arlene raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, really." Harry assured the raven-haired first year.  
  
"Fine, have it your way then." Arlene crossed her arms.  
  
"We better get going. We still have to go to the Owlery to send Arlene's mum a letter." Neville told them.  
  
'Oh that's right! Arlene's mother is at the hospital too like Neville's.' Harry remembered.  
  
"When's your mother getting out of the hospital, Arlene?" Hermione asked with deep concern in her brown eyes. 'Those brown eyes of hers...'Harry said to himself, 'It's like falling under a trance...What am I saying? Snap out of it!'  
  
Arlene shrugged, "I don't know, but the healer said she would be out of there before summer."  
  
"I see. Well, we better leave you two alone now." Harry said after her managed to pull away from Hermione's eyes, "We'll see you two later." Giving them a smile, Harry and Hermione hurried down the road and entered Hogsmeade.  
  
Fumbling with the rose he had picked up earlier, Harry led his best friend into the almost crowded Three Broomsticks. The walked towards an empty table by the corner and sat across each other. 'I must be going crazy.' Harry scolded himself, 'I can't like her. It's just impossible! But...I can't help it...Wait a minute, what if this ends up like my relationship with Cho? No. She's very different. She won't do that...would she? No! I'm sure of it!' He sighed, 'Maybe I am beginning to like her more than I would like any other girl.' Suddenly, he felt a something warm on top of his hand. He looked up from the rose to see Hermione.  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" She asked him with a very concerned tone.  
  
Harry nodded and quickly pulled away his hand to hide it under the table. "Yeah, I'm fine." He gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Ah...Harry Potter, I presume?" The two looked up and saw Madame Rosmerta standing beside their table. "And you must be Hermione Granger." She said laying her eyes onto Hermione, "Minerva told me a lot about you. She is very proud to have a very intelligent student like you."  
  
Hermione was so flattered that she couldn't help but blush lightly while Harry couldn't help grinning. He too was proud of having Hermione as his best friend. "Anyway. I did not know you two are dating." The lady added. That was it. Her words pulled the trigger that made the two teenagers blush in a very deep shade of red.  
  
"I-I think you misunderstood," Harry quickly replied, "Hermione and I are just friends. We didn't have anything to do at school so we decided to visit Hogsmeade instead."  
  
"I see." Madame Rosmerta said, "Well, you two would make a very nice looking couple just like your parents. Although they started differently. Now enough chit-chat, I still have other costumers. What would you two like to order?"  
  
After ordering two butter beers and two plates of cauldron cakes, Harry and Hermione gave out a sigh of relief as Madame Rosmerta walked away. 'That's two in a row who suspected us as a couple.' Harry thought, 'I bet Ron or Luna would be the next to ask if we are a couple enjoying Valentine's Day in Hogsmeade.' Harry looked towards his side and saw a fellow sixth year walking up to them, 'I guess I'm wrong.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks again for the reviews. Especially for the first seven I received which was from:  
  
Usha88 x0x0gLaSsHeArTx0x0 Teenage Drama Queen Harry's Lost Twin silverblue-eyes Ami-gryffindor89 Phyllida  
  
Thank you!  
  
Please review! No flames please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Again, thanks for the reviews. You guys really make me want to write more! Er...I'm sorry this is very very late. I've been studying for the semi finals.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Malfoy smirked and crossed his arms as he stopped beside Harry and Hermione's table. "Potter and Mudblood on a date?"  
  
Harry's faced was red not because he was embarrassed; he was angry. He stood up rapidly and punched Malfoy's cheek as hard as he could that the Slytherin fell to the floor. "Never call Hermione a Mudblood!" Harry roared, causing everybody in the Three Broomsticks to look at them.  
  
Malfoy rubbed his bruised cheek with the back of his pale hand as he began to spit out blood. "You'll pay for that one Potter!" He raised his fist and started to launch towards him but failed. Harry dodged just in time causing Malfoy to stumble back onto the floor.  
  
"You're nothing with your stupid friends aren't you, Malfoy?" Harry took Hermione's hand, "Come on, we're out of here." Draco looked after them, rubbing his cheek and rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. 'I'll get you back for that punch and for her, Potter!'  
  
~~~~  
  
"Harry, that was wrong." Hermione said as she pulled his hand gently to prevent him from walking any further on the street. "You should not have done that." She told him and looked into his green eyes, "You should not have punched Malfoy." She said as she ignored her heart skipping as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"I wanted to protect you." Harry replied as he held both her hands, "Surely I would not let Malfoy get away after insulting you. Besides, I'm your best friend. It's my job to keep you away from that git and especially from Voldemort."  
  
Hermione's cheeks slowly turned pink as Harry held her hands and as he looked into her brown eyes with worried green ones. She hastily pulled her hands away and reached into her pocket to pull out the rose that Harry had held earlier. "Here, you almost left this on the table." Hermione tried to give it to him but he refused.  
  
"You keep it." Harry curled Hermione's hand on the rose and smiled, "I don't even know why I took it." Hermione noticed Harry slightly blushing.  
  
"Harry? Hermione? I didn't expect you two to be here."  
  
Turning around, the two greeted Ron and Luna. "We're just on our way to Madame Puddifoot's." Ron explained to them, "Want to come along? The four of us could have lunch together."  
  
After agreeing to Ron's proposal, the four strolled down the street towards the decorated teashop. Hermione walked alongside Harry while looking down at the red rose on her hand. 'You keep it.' Harry's voice echoed within her head, making her body tingle at the tone. "Are you cold?" Hermione tingled again. This time, though, it was the real Harry who was speaking.  
  
She looked up at him with a smile, "It's nothing." She tucked the rose in her robe pocket, "Just another one of those February chills." She grinned but her mouth suddenly curved in an 'o' when Harry placed and arm around her and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I hope this would make you feel warmer." Harry grinned, blushing like Hermione.  
  
"Aww..." Luna giggled as she looked at the two. "You two look so sweet!"  
  
"Shut up, Luna." Harry muttered trying to hide his face by bending his head low.  
  
Ron laughed, "She's right, you know. Just this morning, I left the both of you just plain old best friends and now you come here with an even deeper relationship? I didn't even know you like Hermione." Ron stressed the word 'like' to not make Harry say that he does like Hermione but only as a friend.  
  
"Ron, we're just friends." Hermione told her other best friend, "Nothing is or has happened between me and Harry—ah!" Someone came running into her. A red haired fifth year prefect. Ginny.  
  
"Sorry." Ginny sobbed and was about to run away when Ron pulled her back, "Let me go!" She yelled at her older brother as tears continued to flow down her eyes.  
  
"Not until you tell us what's wrong!" Ron tightened his hold on her wrist as she began to struggle.  
  
"Ron! Don't yell at her!" Hermione got away from Harry's arm and went to Ginny. "What's wrong, Ginny? Why are you crying?" Hermione asked gently as she rubbed her friend's back.  
  
Ginny gave her an irritated look and bellowed, "WILL YOU GUYS JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME? I DO NOT..." She pushed Hermione away, "WANT..." She stepped on Ron's foot and got away from his hold, "TO TALK ABOUT IT!" She began to run again.  
  
Rubbing his foot, Ron called after her, "GINNY!" He made a start to run after her but Harry placed his hand firmly on his best friend's shoulder.  
  
"No Ron." Harry told him, "At times like this, it's better to leave her. She might do something you're not going to like."  
  
"Harry's right, Ron." Hermione agreed with Harry as she straightened her cloak, "It's better to talk to her when she's calmer."  
  
"I'll talk to her if you like." Luna suggested.  
  
Giving out a sigh, Ron agreed with them. "Come on; better get to Madame Puddifoot's before it gets too crowded." With a grin, he began to lead them.  
  
Walking alongside Harry, Hermione looked worriedly at the spot where Ginny had stood. 'What IS wrong with her?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guys I'm really sorry this is super late. Please review! No flames please! 


End file.
